1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical module, an electronic apparatus, and a method of driving the optical module.
2. Related Art
The related art (for example, JP-A-2013-17507) discloses a spectrometry apparatus as an electronic apparatus including a spectroscopic element that can extract a predetermined wavelength of light from incident light and can change the extracted wavelength, and an imaging element that photodetects the light extracted by the spectroscopic element, and in which the spectrometry apparatus performs a spectroscopic measurement by detecting the amount of light photodetected by the imaging element.
JP-A-2013-17507 discloses a spectroscopic imaging apparatus (spectrometry apparatus) including an imaging element that alternates a light shielding period and a light exposure period; a spectroscopic element that can change an interplanar spacing of facing optical substrates; and an interplanar spacing control unit that controls the interplanar spacing.
The spectroscopic apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2013-17507, the interplanar spacing control unit changes the interplanar spacing of the spectroscopic element to a spacing corresponding to the wavelength of a subsequent measurement target, by using a predetermined light shielding period of the imaging element.
In the apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2013-17507, the interplanar spacing control unit outputs a control signal, and controls the spectroscopic element to end an operation of changing the interplanar spacing at the end of the light shielding period, while taking account of the fact that the spectroscopic element starts and ends the changing operation at delayed timings with respect to an output timing of the control signal.
However, in the apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2013-17507, the predetermined light shielding period is set to be much longer than the changing operation regardless of the time required for the changing operation.
For this reason, a measurement time increases by the time from the start of the light shielding period to the start of the changing operation.